


Oh come they said, oh come to the fair!

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble Day 2015, F/M, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Brienne was unsurprised when they gave her the tourney sword





	Oh come they said, oh come to the fair!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015, prompt: fair

_Oh come they said, oh come to the fair!_

Brienne was unsurprised when they gave her the tourney sword. She knew Hoat did not mean for her to survive.

_Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair!_

She swung the sword.  Ser Goodwin had oft told her that to a true knight, everything was Valyrian steel.

_I called for a knight, but you're a bear!_

Hearing a thump, she turned to see someone had fallen into the pit. The bear turned to this new intruder.

The man scrambled to one knee, filling his left fist with sand…

“Kingslayer?”

“Jaime!”


End file.
